The ETERNAL battle against Mary Sue!
by Ten no Ryu
Summary: The evil Mary Sue, cheapens the qualities of fanfics, arrives constantly at Domino City. Yugi and company are determined to eliminate them... Be sure to check this l33t cr4zy stuff! [CHPT 10: Yami Bakura is looking for a calendar]
1. The overdone girl

**  
  
This Fanfiction contains EVIL influences from the so called Mary Sue-ism. You may want to skip this because of the horrible insanity of the fic. The characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime may act OOC and unbelieveable. The point is: You ARE warned!  
  
  
  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
***

_Are you sure?  
Are you ready?  
Are you alright?  
Blow up your mind!  
_- Rakuen  


***  
*  
*  
*  
***

**The Goddesses of Domino High  
Chapter one: **

**In one word: Perfect! And the second word: E.V.I.L.**

Tristain listened to the girl's amazingly cute voice. Like the other guys, he melted. Even Kaiba shifted away behind his book, not to let the others see him blush.   
  
"My name is Natalie Amber Liranana Pegasus! Nice to meet you!" Natalie smiled widely. But she doen't look like she's a happy person. Actually she had a horribly tragic past, her mother died when she was a baby and her father had been killed by her big brother. Yes, big bro' Max!  
  
So she sat down next to Yugi as she was told to do by the teacher.  
  
in the break, Yugi and company raced to her to have a nice talk. Natalie has a very nice voice, blua eyes, blonde hair... and big... Never mind. He nods his head politely at the two friends she made during class, but stares at Natalie, a blush coming to the surface of his cheeks. Silently, he thinks (yeah, he can think without making noises) "Wow...what a beautiful woman! She's so unlike all the plausible girlfriends I could ever have...and look at how big her breasts are!"   
  
"How old are you?"  
"I am sixteen years old Yugi!"  
  
Natalie, who has on a soft (but not too soft) blue angora sweater from Macy's, a short skirt that ends 3.5 and1/9 of an inch above her knee, nude-color stockings with a reinforced toe, 1.756 inch high black, leather pumps with straps that go to her ankles, a satin lavender under-wire triple-D bra that matches Bakura' hair that she bought at Victoria's, a black choker with a little silver bunny-shaped charm, nails long enough to look sexy (but not the five-dollars-for-a-night-of-fun sexy) painted in rotation blue, purple, and black, and her hair up in a classic French twist, just stares at Joey.  
  
Her heart went 'doki doki', and started to blush. 'He's so hot!' She thought. Natalie took his hand and brought him somewhere else, without even saying something to the others. "Let's play a little game." She grinned and headed to the restroom.  
  
Joey stared at her blankly. "Duel Monsters..?"  
  
Natalie suddenly fainted by this and lay on the floor unconsieoiyues (or whatever). 'HOW THE HECK CAN HE BE SO DUMB!?!'  
  
Joey helplessly shouted. And ofcourse, every male came to help this sweet birdy. 'MAXXIE, SAVE ME! I CAN ONLY WAKE UP WITH YOUR FRKN EYE POWER!'  
**  
What will happen to Natallie? Will she be allright?! R&R OR THERE WON'T BE A SEQUEL! !!!!1111111!!!!!!!111  
  
**


	2. Dream: Lost and sensitive

**The Goddesses of Domino High  
Chapter two: **

**DREAM: Lost and sensitive  
  
And once again the 'Paradise song'! Are you really, really sure?  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
***

Are you sure?  
Are you ready?  
Are you alright?  
Blow up your mind!  
- Rakuen  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  


  
Max.... Save me... The bishonen failed to see my perfectness.... help me.. Help me....  
  
*sound* 

"Oh almighty Natalie Amber Liranana! Make the boy love you. So you will live happily ever after! Unfortunatly, my eye has been ripped of by a whitehaired maniac and I cannot see without my EYE. But I'll give you the power to live on..."  
NO NO! You will die! I'll give my life!  
"Don't say that, you're the most important being in my life!!"

Huh? I thought it was Cecialieala?

"BAD MEMORIES! BAD MEMORIES! HERE MY LIFE! TAKE IT. SLUT!"

*BAM!*

*SOUND*

slut? Ah well, another one dead. I'll buy another one. HAHAHAHA!  
  
I will get Joey wheeler no matter what!!!!  
  
**This was toooo short and I failed to make it sensitive. Maybe next time? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!**

  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
You think this chapter was too **short **and **not descriptive** enough? **Yes**? Then read the next thingy for the **explanation**. Thank you very much.  
  
*  
*  
*

She was in the hidden darkness her her mind.. Screaming of pain.. Screaming for someone.. Yes.. A faint image appeared which had to be her brother.   
  
"Max? Max.... Save me... The bishonen failed to see my perfectness.... help me.. Please help me...." In front of her was a man with long silver hair which matched her hair perfectly. He stood up from his chair, which made an odd sound as it broke down in two pieces. His mouth moved slowly reaching her hair. Maximillion kissed it.   
  
"Oh almighty Natalie Amber Liranan. I see what you wish. Make the bloke-boy love you. So you will live happily ever after! Unfortunatly, my eye has been ripped of by a whitehaired maniac and I cannot see without my EYE. But I'll give you the power to live on..."  
  
She was amazed after all, but tried to give some fake compassion by refusing!  
  
"No No! You will die! You won't give your life!"   
  
  
"Don't say that, you're the most important being in my life!!" He chanted.  
  
"I thought Cecilia was." She smirked waving her hands as if she was teasing.  
  
He went mad and smacked her. "Aaaah! BAD MEMORIES! BAD MEMORIES! Here my life! Take it. SLUT!"  
  
He grabbed a pistol and the bullet went through his head. A fog appeared above his body. Then took her. Natalie smirked once again.  
  
"Slut? Ah well, another one dead. I'll buy another one. HAHAHAHA! I will get Joey wheeler no matter what!!!!"

**Nope, still not sensitive.**


	3. The Horror

**The Goddesses of Domino High  
Chapter three: **

**Natalie, the horror. **

_Is his sister  
Is his daughter (NO, HE'S ONLY 24 YEARS OLD! AND HIS FIANCEE DIED!)  
Is his niece _

Yugi looked at the piece of paper. "Uhh yay? Is it possible she's the female version of Pegasus?" Joey takes the paper out Yugi's hand and notes it down.

_Natalie_

_Is his sister  
Is his daughter (NO, HE'S ONLY 24 YEARS OLD! AND HIS FIANCEE DIED!)  
Is his niece   
Is his female version (clone?)_

"Yeah, she indeed looks like pegasus. A lot more than the previous five. (That means: Eva, Cindy, Amber, Ann and Lila)" Joey says. He looks at her, copycat.

"Bishonen-chan... bishonen-chan...." The beautiful girl mumbled.  
"Gosh, Joey-kun. I think she's after you." Yugi said terrifying, then sighed. "That's good, since I already had two of those girls behind me last time.  
Joey shrugged, writing down something. 

_Natalie_

_Is his sister  
Is his daughter (NO, HE'S ONLY 24 YEARS OLD! AND HIS FIANCEE DIED!)  
Is his niece   
Is his female version (clone?)  
Is Pegasus' mom! Hahahaha!_

Joey starts laughing, rolling on the ground. Yugi sighed.   
"I don't think that was funny, Joey-kun O_O;;;. Well, atleast that was one of her better descriptions ^_^;"

"Bishonen-chan... bishonen-chan...." The beautiful girl mumbled again. Joey was still laughing on the ground.  
"I don't think Joey-kun realizes what SHE really is?! After all, it's his first..." Yugi thought, sweatdropping. Natalie woke up, screaming. "BISHONEN-CHAN!!! MARRY ME!!!"  
Joey looked surprised. "Me? XD"  
  
"Yes, you! Who else? The midget?!" Natalie points at Yugi.   
"What the?!" Yugi becomes mad. "JOEY-KUN! KILL HER!!!"

**Will Joey obey Yugi's order or will he marry Natalie and leave the midg alone? And where the hell is Yami?! R&R!!!! Or there won't be a sequel!!**


	4. Scary Girl's newest Friend?

**The Goddesses of Domino High  
Chapter four: **

**Scary Girl's newest Friend.**

"My, Oh my! I finally got to Domino High!" The overjoyous Chrissy Sandra MCKonno with the lightpurple hair, oceanblue eyes and black miniskirt said. She smiled at the sight of beautiful bishonen playing soccer on the schoolground. 

"Oh and they're sportive tooo!!!" She brought up a cute smile. "Konnnicchhiiwaaa!!!!" Chrissy looked at a few boys, one of them appeared to be Ryou Bakura. Immediately she saw his perfectness, matching her own. 

Bakura looked at the girl. /Another transfer student? She looks kinda... cute.. and that smile... she's .... Wait, why she's smiling at me?!/ All boys instantly glanced at the beautiful girl, drooling. 

"I need a bucket." A random guy said slowly, eyes shining full of joy looking at her big chest. All guys, except Bakura, said in a chore: "KONNICHIWAAA, NEW STUDENT-SAMA!"  
  
==========  
  
Bakura hurried away, to search for Yugi & co. After a few trees, he found Yugi, Joey and..... Natalie. "Joeysan, ano...?!?" He stood still after seeing 'one of them'.  
  
"Oi, Bakura!" Joey said, smiling at him. 

_"What the?!" Yugi became mad. "JOEY-KUN! KILL HER!!!"_

Joey didn't pay attention to Yugi at the moment. "What did ya say, bud?"

"SHE CALLED ME A **MIDGET**!!" Yugi pointed at her. But she got puppydog eyes. "Please forgive me, Yugi-san." 

"No, I WON'T forgive you! I've been through my whole life as a midget thanks to my father's family!!!!!" Yugi yelled at her.

Natalie started to cry. ".. it's n-n-no f.. fair... w-hhhy are yy-you s -o-o- mean at mmmaay first d-day?! It's n-n-not f-fair..."

Joey: "Easy there!"

"There ya go Joey-kun! She's another one of those diseases! She wants you to have compassion and she wants you to argue with me!" Yugi started crying too. "Kill her Joey!" Natalie had put up one of those innocent childish faces. 

"Now?"  
"YES!"  
"At school?"  
"YES!!"  
"With all the people outta here?"  
"YES!!!" 

"Okay!" Joey said.   
Yugi earned victory: "YESSSSS!!!!"

Bakura sweatdropped. "Yugi is out of character here.... Hmm, I think that I am being ignored.."

"eh.. But Yugi.. I'm so hungry..." Joey said.  
"I don't care! Eat her instead." Yugi's eyes started burning.

Natalie fled and covered herself behind some body building boys. "AAAAH!!!"

Yami showed up immediately and shook Yugi. "What the hell are you doing!?!?!"   
"I'll crush you Natalie!!!"  
Yugi is being smacked by Yami, who gasped.

"An evil spirit is controlling you!! It can't be! It can't be!" Yami chanted. "Oh my gods!! What it had done to you!!"

"Yami, I'll kill you" Yugi said @_@.  
The dark Yugi smacked again. "No way, You can't kill me!"  
"Baka!"  
"Don't you dare to call me idiot again, aibou." Smacks again.   
"Yami.."  
*Smack*  
"Yami! I'm normal again!!" Yugi yelled. "Damn you Joey! You ate my lunch!"

Joey: "Sorry!"  
Yami sighed. "Gosh, where did she head for.." Then he mentioned Bakura, who's been filled of sweatdrops. A lightpurplehaired girl showed up behind Bakura. Then glomped him. Bakura started screaming insanely.

"Aaah! What are you doing! Please get off me!"

Yami: "Who are you?"  
Girl: "I am the overjoyous Chrissy Sandra MCKonno with the lightpurple hair, oceanblue eyes and black miniskirt. Pleased to meet you!"  
Yami: ".... What's the thing underneath your clothes?"  
"My soft black bra!" She said, winking.  
Yami fainted at this. "No.. I mean that shiny gold thingy... "  
Chrissy chuckled an innocent laugh. "Oh that's my Millennium necklace my British dad found in Egypt, ain't it pretty?"

Yami's face turned pale. "Aibou, I want to go back in my soul room." Then he disappeared.

Yugi and Joey stared at each other.

"Mary Sue."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Away from Insanity

**The Goddesses of Domino High  
Chapter five: **

**Away from insanity.**

During the break Tea and her best friend Miho, who hadn't appeared in the second series at all, drunk some orange juice. They had been talking about the new girl. Strange noises came from outside, causing them to look up from each other faces. Somehow Tea managed to hear Yugi's voice loudly, but in a very strange tone she had not happened to hear most of the time she spent with him. Miho sighed a little, clinging to the chair. The girl said some words to the brunette, who nodded back. 

Miho's ribbon danced into the cool air as they went outside to see what's going on on the schoolground. There wasn't anything special but an unknown girl glomping a longhaired boy who was screaming insanely. Tea, the brown haired, chuckled a bit just like the rest of the students who saw Bakura and the girl. 'How cute!' Unlike Miho and the other Bakura Fans, who angrily stared at the girl. One asked who she was: she is the overjoyous Chrissy Sandra MCKonno with the lightpurple hair, oceanblue eyes and black miniskirt. Being answered by Yugi who literally said her name. Everyone, who heard that, sweatdropped and tried to avoid her before she became a friend of them. 

Chrissy, who started shouting 'My soft black bra!' repeatedly, didn't stop holding Bakura. The boy was tired up, but still shouted and screamed for help. Miho ran towards him, yelling something at the girl. Tristan was around there too, spitting on a stone. He loved Miho, but was embarrassed when she tried to seduce Bakura any way possible. So he sat down and watched the scenery. Miho pulled off the girl with all of her might. She kicked her hard in the stomach as yelling 'How dare you!!'. Chrissy's face turned into an innocent image, while her body powered up to fight her. She managed to punch her in the face and avoid the next kick. 

It was Joey who tried to hold them back, but Miho just smacked him with her heavy schoolbag, which is filled with dictionaries, schoolbooks and other stuff. Leaving Joey unconscious, Chrissy and Miho's fight resumed. The tri-colored boy was worried about Joey and poured a can of water into his face. Joey who woke up screamed as the can of water seemed to be cooked. (100 degrees Celsius!) He had to be taken to the schooldoctor for medical research. Natalie came out of nowhere and choked Miho. Then she dragged the heavily wounded Chrissy Sandra MCKonno with the lightpurple hair, oceanblue eyes and black miniskirt to somewhere else. Nothing else had been heard that break.

**Is this fanfiction interesting enough to continue? I'd like to hear.**


	6. No promise after all

**WARNINGS  
1. A light Shounen Ai warning: If you can't stand boy/boy relationships, get over it or read something else.**  
**2. A mention of rape and a few hints**   
**3. Rating up to R**  
  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

_Are you sure?   
Are you ready?  
Are you alright?  
Blow up your mind!_  
- Rakuen

  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*   


**  
The Goddesses of Domino High  
Chapter six: **

**No promise after all.**

"You're such a mess. Get up."  
"Leave me alone." Chrissy said. "Don't need your pity."  
Natalie chuckled before grabbing the girl's shirt. "As if I pity you. Give up, there's only place for one. I arrived here first and you should stay out of it."  
"Look who's talking." The purplehaired with ocean blue eyes got up and glared at her. "You should be thankful; I stopped Joseph to eat you up."  
"Joseph? I guess you can read minds with that item." Natalie said, smiling. "Lets fight it out here. Winner takes all." Natalie's suitcase opened. There laid a short sword made of gold... Could it be.,..?  
"The Millenium Sword?" Chrissy gasped, staring at it, then grasped the object underneath her clothes. "Look at this!"  
"The Millenium Bracelet?!"  
  
Chrissy and Natalie together: "Interesting.."

***SCHOOLBELL* **  
  
School passed quickly. Everyone headed home to drink some tea and play with teddybears. Just like Kaiba. Erm, his bro I mean. Yugi tried to keep up with with him. "Hey, Kaiba!" Seto stopped before he stepped onto his car. Onto? he glared a soft smile. "What do you want?"  
"I got a question about the new students."  
"The girls?"  
"Yeah, those two!"  
Seto turned just as pale as Yami did before he had returned into the soulroom. Instead Seto jumped in his car and yelled: "Don't you EVER question me about THOSE two!!"  
  
He just left behind Yugi while riding home. Soft teardrops trickled off his face. "Yugi, I am too afraid to help you... But you just don't know.. But please keep the promise.."  
  
***  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Game shop." Yugi said.  
"It's me."   
"Kaiba? I apologize for asking about the girls! Gomen nasai!!"  
"That's all right, you don't have to. Just changed my mind about that. Mind if you and your friends come over to talk? Got some advice about you-know-who."  
"Advice..? Arigatou! Just what we needed! Two at the same time is hard to eliminate!"  
"..uhh.. yeah, and there's something I wanted to share with you.."  
Yugi listened to the telephone which he heard nothing on it. The mood changed in an instant. Both could feel he strange atmosphere between them. Kaiba was the first to release it.   
"I.. I.. remember the promise?" Yugi didn't answer, just waited. "I.. I didn't forget about it, Yugi. Be careful.. Onegai."  
He smiled. "Hai."  
  
***  
Kaiba invited: Yugi, Yami, Bakura and his Yami, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mai and Mokuba ofcourse...  
"Hey Kaiba, waddaya wanna say to us?" Joey asked, comfortabling himself in a good position in the couch like the others. Kaiba glared at him, not appreciating Joey's attitude towards him. Kaiba finally got up after the silence.  
  
"I will show you how to eliminate **** ***. They're dangerous, they show up because of our bishonen-status."   
  
Joey grinned a little. "Meh, that's quite a compliment don't ya think?" Tea glares at Joey. "You're a pain in the neck, not a bishounen."  
Yami comes out: "What the heck is a bishounen?"  
  
Yugi: "You don't know?"  
Yami: "I am an Egyptian, Yugi." -_-'  
Yami Bakura: "Count me in."  
Joey: "For the perfect example; Look at me!"  
Everyone looks at him. All sighed and sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, you could say a bishounen is a pretty boy. A pretty boy has a bunch of fangirls behind him." Mai told. "The reason why **** ***'s are after bishounen, they are cute, gentle and everything a girl wishes for. "   
  
"Are there also male versions of **** ***?" Joey asked.  
Kaiba: "I guess so.. But haven't met one.."  
Joey: "So des! The girls here aren't pretty at all!"  
  
Tea, Mai and Miho mumble: "Idiot..!"  
**  
===========================  
In a far, far away country... A domain owned by Seto kaiba... A blond haired boy flew through the sky.. Not to be back with his destiny...  
===========================**  
  
Tea: "I needed THAT!"  
Mai and Miho: "Good job."  
  
Yami Bakura whispered something in his omote's ear: "That explained everything!" *refers to the violence*  
  
Kaiba: "Back ontopic... -_-;;" He showed a friendly expression on his face which made everyone except Mokuba to freak out.  
  
Kaiba: ".... ...Anyway, how to eliminate. You've got a few ways: One. ..."  
  
Seto covers Mokuba's ears for a moment, then repeated the word. "One..... Rape her."  
  
Silence. Everyone except Mokuba freaks out.   
  
Yami: "YOU RAPED A **** ***!?!?"  
Tristan: "I DIDN"T KNOW YOU WERE THAT HEARTLESS!!??"  
Tea: "Ah Kami-sama!! How could you rape her..."  
Seto: "It was nothing." He still showed a friendly face.  
  
All: "AAAH! Run for your life!!!" *all run away fast. Yugi was taken over by Yami, who just freaked out there too*  
**  
===========================  
In a far, far away country... A domain owned by Seto kaiba... A blond haired boy flew back through the sky.. To return to his destiny...  
===========================**  
  
Joey found himself in a certain president's room. A figure laid his hands on his blond hair, then ran them over his body to unclothe...   
  
"Here's your destiny..."  
  
*   


**NO COMMENT!!! NO COMMENT AT ALL!!!!! *hides***


	7. Step I: Implied madness

**The Goddesses of Domino High  
Chapter seven: **

******Step I: Implied madness **

Natalie covered her fingernails with red naillack, after that she picked up a certain key. She opened a box with it, unlocking the bottle's protection. It was filled with a transparant red drink. Her nose smelled it's perfection matching her own.. 

"Picking Joseph wasn't a good idea.... but this will make him kneel for my perfection... hahahahaha!!"

In the mean while a figure spied into the bathroom, first it enjoyed its sight of the female perfection without clothes... It drove its mind insane.. But it had to do its job quickly to UNLOCK the one detail of her weakness! Yes... it knew no one was perfect.. because these creatures wanted to be perfect to win others' heart.. And it always worked... But not now.. Not now, because her perfection will be stolen... The figure quickly climb the window above and disappeared in the darkness of that room.

The girl in the bathroom sagged into the warm bruising water. A smile of joy on her face. 

_One... She is the fantasy's past...._

Drying her hair and body she went upstairs. Opening the room she saw the open window, which made her drop her bathrobe. Closing the door, chilling her naked body in the fresh air. Natalie headed for the window to close it, but...

_Two... and searches for a bait...._

She instantly realised this wasn't the work of herself or the wind...

_Three... Everyone will love her.._

The stranger stood behind her unknowningly. One hand covered her mouth, causing her to scream. And his other arm gave her a shocking pain.

_Four... and IT is taking the leader's place...._

The task had been stopped in a few minutes.. Nothing had been left in the room and nothing actually happened. But there was one thing that actually bothered; What was her weakness? Then he noticed the bottle which had been dropped. A strange red liquid covered a part of the floor.

**To be continued.**


	8. Step II: To unmask the deceiver

**The Goddesses of Domino High  
Chapter eight: **

**Step II: To unmask the deceiver**  


Joey joined the class as the bell rang. The teacher showed up a few seconds after that. 

"Goodmorning class."

"Goodmorning Kanko-sensei!" The class chorused.

A seriously silent moment broke the windows of morning. "I've got bad news about Natalie, our new transfer student." The teacher told them. "This morning she had been found dead in a container floating in the sea."

The first response was pure silence, then a massive storm of noises filled the room.

Tea started shaking. "What the hell? I don't believe it!"

Kaiba looked at Joey, who nodded. In the mean while Yami celebrated Natalie's fall.

"Silence! SILENCE CLASS! I've got more about this.. the traces in the container and her house it seemed she had been raped by an unknown person before her death..."

Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, Yami Bakura and Miho instantly gazed into Kaiba's direction who had an Why-the-heck-are-you-looking-at-me? glare.

"KAIBA!!!"

**===========================  
Eyecatch: And so everyone lived happily ever after.  
===========================**

Seto and Joey ran off quickly as possible as class was finished.

Seto: "I knew it!"  
Joey: "Whaddaya mean?"  
Seto: "I mean someone's tricking us!"  
Joey: "I don't care! Why are ya pulling me into your business?"  
Seto: "Dog! Shut up! You owe me something and you're going to help me!"  
Joey: "Well, I may be thankful to that person. After all, Natalie is no more, and she was after me.  
Seto: "grmbl, but I should be the one who had to do that stuff! It's my job after all!"  
Joey: "Wtf?! Not only you're the head of Kaiba Corp, but you're also..?"  
Seto: "Yes, Joey.. I am.."  
Joey: "Oh my GOD!!"

*Joey ran off quickly*

Seto: -.- "Is it me or is everyone misunderstanding the whole thing?!

**===========================  
Eyecatch: And so no one lived happily ever after.  
===========================**

Tea screamed through the telephone, and poor Mai listened. "Mai, Kaiba is a rapist you hear! Watch out! Watch out for him!"  
"Geez, Tea. Don't get so frustrated. I always have a few karate techniques to defend myself.."  
"BUT THAT GIRL HAS BEEN RAPED!"  
"As if I care. Bye, I gotta do groceries!!"

***peep* *peep***

**Great Teacher Kanko:** "Did you understand the story? *hears in the background some no's* Okaaay.... This story was screwed up from the beginning I tell you! A Mary Sue is basically a mysterious girl taking over the main character's place. She is accepted quickly into the Yu-Gi-Oh! gang and is loved by the author self. Most girls have the 8th Millenium Item, is somehow related to Pegasus, falls for a character in the show and eventually ends up being a couple, leaving ALL of the other characters as the dumb part of the show. 

Why is it evil? It's not because of the author, but because of the reader. I am a fellow FF reader, and it bugs me so many times that almost ALL of the stories are the same: new/mysterious girl/Kaiba,Yami, Bakura suddenly like a girl/a.k.a. a story where we MUST love an original character for no reason at all. It just happens so *boom* *bam* fast. Why do Yugi and co. suddenly like this girl? She is accepted so fast and gets to know every secret of them... Now.. and some fics aren't even official Yu-Gi-Oh! fiction. Why don't we want to read them? 

A. it's overused and cheap. (*Gasp* HOW ORIGINAL!!!)  
B. OMG! A whole paragraph is devoted to her looks and qualities! (l33t man!)  
C. The cast are turned into zombies. (Run for your life!)  
D. How many girls are zapped into Yu-Gi-Oh land? (*sees Seto raping one of the Mary Sue's* .')

Yes, maybe this makes no sense. But the readers want something new instead of the same trash over and over again. That's the main point of fanfiction. To entertain and build up your skillz as writer.  
  
This is just to make the world a better place! (A quote formed after reading Saendie's Protector)"

**===========================  
Eyecatch: Will the FanFiction readers finally live happily ever after?  
To be continued...   
**_  
**Preview for the next chapter! **  
  
Tea Gardner and Mai Valentine team up their powers to make the strongest extermination group evar! Joey and Kaiba are speaking a foreign language! Is it? And the rapist is finally unmasked! Who is it? Find out in the next chapter of the Goddesses of Domino High! THE BATTLE BEGINS.  
  
Yugi: "Look it's Chrissy MCKonno!"_


	9. Man in White

**Lady Kanko: **Yo, lets get the fic started once again. I am getting used to da skillz...**  
  
The Goddesses of Domino High  
Saga: D4 b4tt|3 @g4!n5t Mary Sue!  
  
Chapter nine: **

**Man in White: Part 1 = The look in your eyes**  
  
Tea went to Mai's place before going to school, Mai said she was sorry about last evening and adviced to team up against Chrissy. Later, she was at school with the other guys.  
  
_"Mary Sue Alert! Mary Sue Alert!"_ Said Seto's newest and his own invent 'Mary Sue Tracker 0013'. As everyone heard the melodious sound of the machine, their eyes glanced at Seto. One pair of eyes glared, which was Chrissy's oceanblue eyes. 

"Disgusting. You'll be out of the way soon." Seto said as glaring back. Chrissy snarled like a tiger. "Come and get me." 

With a deathdoing seducing mouth. Every second she became an animal like. Seto turned off the Mary Sue Tracker 0013 and winked at Joey. The blonde got an embarrassed look and hid his reddened face behind the maths book. Chrissy noticed this useful 'make Seto and the blonde guy unpopular' usefullness. She stood up making an anouncing gesture, shouted and pointed at Seto.

"SETO KAIBA IS GAAAAYYY!!!"

There was a moment of silence; no one laughed and Seto just glared the usual glare. Then everyone went "HUH?!" XD

Yugi slapped himself."Chrissy.. Yes, we already know that." Then everyone giggled of the girl's horrible failure. XD XD XD!! Seto pulled out his DUEL DISK **3RD** GENERATION, his schoolclothes changed into his cool-looking white Battle City outfit including blue sunglasses. It was the boy with blue glasses white outfit. (Kanko: I would love to see his like that!)

Miho in a total kawaii-ness face said: "Kakkoii!!"  
"You're my hero, Kaiba-kun!" The small Yugi shouted.  
"Finish her!!" Great Teacher Kanko shows up and shares flags with anyone in the class. "Ike! Ike! Ike!" (Go! go! go!)

Seto surely watched the matrix pulled her to the window. "You know what happens to people like you?" Chrissy smirked. "Sure, I know." Seto picked the Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500), putting it in Attack Mode on his newest Duel Disk.

Chrissy (????/????) had no way out, and her only chance was jumping through the window.

"Blue Eyes! Kill that moron!" But before the gigantic blast could reach the her, Chrissy jump into the fresh air. However, her leg was still in the sight of Blue Eyes' attack. "Ack!"

Chrissy grasped the object underneath her clothes, the Millenium Necklace! She started to float in the air, the special ability!

Everyone was shocked to see this! Seto got mad at Joey for doing nothing so he glared at him.

"j00 pH00l! g37 y3r 4$$ \/\/0r|!/\/g!! G!mm3 d4 t3kniq!" Joey got panicked for a moment, then looked at Seto.

"b4k4! i w@i+3d f0r d4 g00d m0m3nt05!" Then he got a sticker out of his jacket and threw it on Chrissy's leg, which remained there. Chrissy did not notice the sticky thing and escaped their vision, never to return. Kanko and the kids sweatdropped at the sight of the broken glass shattered in the classroom. 

Seto sighed. "Th4t r0tt3n Mary Sue. 5h3'll ph34r the Xp3r34nc3 0f D4 w4r!"

Meanwhile Joey explained their 'talk'.

"l33t 5pE4k i5 wh3n j00 +4Lk l1kE THi5. t0 undEr$+@nd j00 mu5+ Be l3e+. 1pH jo0 4RE noT lEeT jo0 C4Nnot SPe@K or rE4d tH1$! 4ND J00 G0774 H4\/3 50M3 sk!||z!"   
**  
70 B3 C0NT!NU3|... **


	10. Man in White: A special day!

Lady Kanko: forgive me, for I have not updated that much.  
  
The Goddesses of Domino High  
Saga: D4 b4tt|3 @g4!n5t Mary Sue!  
  
Chapter ten:   
Man in White: Part 2 = A special day!  
  
Chrissy yelped as she found the Millenium item broken. "No! No!, how did it break!!??" Her angsty look chased the squirrel next to her, away. The forest is full of man-eating plants and insects.. but noo... She wasn't afraid, 'cause she's Mary Sue numero UNO! She held up a long stick slammed with it on the ground and chanted.  
  
"OH EGYPTIAN SPIRITS,  
I COMMAND YOU TO TURN THIS LOVELY FOREST   
... in a... in a...  
  
CASTLE!"  
  
She laughed madly as an earthquake destructed the forest.  
  
-----  
  
"B4k4!" Seto glared at the blonde guy. "You were too late, see what you had caused; now she's flying away like an eagle..."  
  
"Sorry, sorry.. but we got this thingy, right?"  
"Ofcourse, but you're still stupid!"   
"Great...." Joey muttered something and went to the computer. "Well, whaddaya now. no school, at last... that's something we can be glad of."  
  
Seto glared at him once again. A signal flashed on the screen, showing the location of the devious friggin' Mary Sue. The forest..?  
  
"Wait a minute, why's there a big circle there.. shouldn't.."  
  
The tv showed a picture. It was a big black castle....  
  
"HOOEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
-----  
  
Yami Bakura chuckled.   
"I suppose I'll visit Ishtar family for once."  
  
There he was, standing in front of the hotelroom "178"  
  
*ding* *dong*  
  
Someone opened the door, that person was Malik.   
"Bakura?"  
  
Bakura walked in and stared at the calendar. Something was special about this day.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Bakura turned to see the confused Egyptian who apparently hadn't expected to see the Dark one. Malik attempted to squeeze past Bakura, who refused to move.  
  
"…We don't have a calendar back at Ryou's home." Bakura said, seemingly out of the blue. Malik tried his best to figure out what the psycho meant.   
"I'm sorry-what?"  
"I said we don't have calendars back at Ryou's home"  
  
Malik looked at Bakura like he was a deranged sewer rat, at a loss of what to say in response to that.   
  
"You came…here…to look at my CALENDAR?! Geez, you are really screwed up!" Bakura just grinned and ripped out a knife. Within an instance, he had it to his neck.  
  
"Don't you want to know WHY I was looking for a calendar?"  
"HOLY SHIT!" The Egyptian cried. His adoring fan group of female window cleaners bolted for the windows screaming.  
  
"Don't you think it's ODD that I'd be here looking for a calendar?"  
"Get that thing away from me!"  
"Well, ISN'T IT ODD?!"  
"Yes! YES!!! It's very odd!!"  
"Then you must be curious as to why I'm here…"  
"Oh, You bet!" Even in the face of danger, Malik's sarcastic wit couldn't be suppressed.  
  
"Then why haven't you ASKED?" Bakura ran a finger along the blade of the sword.  
  
Malik sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for this. "WHY were you looking for a calendar, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura grinned and lowered the sword. "You tell me." Malik blinked.  
  
"Tell…you?" Malik didn't like the direction this was going.  
  
Bakura seated himself on top of the desk. "This day is special- no doubt about it." He grinned. "I can feel it."  
  
"Ah…but you don't know WHY…I getcha now…" Malik nodded. He hoped to resolve this soon and convince his window cleaners that he hadn't REALLY been threatened with a sword this maniac.  
  
"Therefore, YOU tell me why today is special."  
  
"Um…" 


End file.
